


Simple

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance was complicated bullshit, so that’s why Shikamaru didn’t bother with any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Romance was a stupid load of crap. Temari couldn’t understand for the life of her why girls her age were so drawn to it. Cute guys came and went. Eye candy was especially prone to being far too much work. Take that Uchiha boy for example. In her perfect world he existed to be ogled, or killed if he got in her way. Either way suited her just fine. 

Then she found herself in a quandary. It was something that had been going on since the Chuunin exams. Each time her fate became tangled with Konoha’s the laziest pair of eyes were the first to greet her own. Ever since their match Nara Shikamaru had somehow become her responsibility. First his pathetic ass needed saving. Then he had become the token Chuunin for greeting diplomats from Suna. It seemed awfully strange. Didn’t he have anything better to do?

Of course she had to remember just who she was thinking of. This guy laid around and watched clouds all day, or complained, or smoked cigarettes. Total loser.

Still, he was an easy person to relax with, so she was just as guilty of being lazy whenever they had a few moments of free time. She also liked to complain on occasion. Cigarettes would never become a vice of hers, though. They looked better perched between Shikamaru’s lips anyway, and he was starting to grow a beard. Maybe acting like a man would follow the rough change in appearance. She didn’t bet on it.

He was the only person she truly looked forward to seeing on her trips to Konoha. She looked forward to his company because the world just seemed so simple with him. Romance was complicated bullshit, so that’s why Shikamaru didn’t bother with any of it. He never bought her nice things. He never called her beautiful. He just kissed her until their mouths were raw, and fucked her until every ounce of breath was drained from their lungs, and smoked and cigarette while she got dressed. She wasn’t cuddly. He didn’t care either way. 

END


End file.
